


Just Some Random Sex

by LiZZie_x



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 性癖输出, 无逻辑做爱, 有一点edging…？, 道具play灵感是某部调教主题的porn里的但链接丢了（？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 那你应该说什么？你问，加大了手掌的力度，你可以感觉到他的喉结在你的掌心滚动。你耐心地等着。他的呼吸加重了，也许是因为你掐着他的脖子，又或许是因为兴奋；你看着他眼里的温顺和柔软被欲望烧得一点不剩，你的掌心微微震动着，你听见他几乎无声地说，求你了。
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just Some Random Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是打算七夕给贵船整点爱情假酒，可是（出于不知道什么原因可能是羊尾就）鸽掉了，反正到现在也没写完。没写完意思是写不下去了将就看看吧（你妈的啊）
> 
> 还有就是完全看不出来是sluff呃呃对不起dfmkg暂时把你当工具人了

他很紧，那圈肌肉吸着你的头部，你一只手扶住他的腰，另一只手由上到下抚摸着他因为疼痛和不适僵直的脊背。

你勉强能算得上是一个贴心的情人，——如果贴心是指先用手指迅速把他操射一次来达到放松的目的的话——一般情况下的扩张都会用上三根手指，尽管如此你进去的时候他还是会疼，不过好在适度的疼痛是你们性爱的一部分。少数时候事情会有点超出控制，但之后你总会用些别的花样来补偿他。好吧，你真的算得上是体贴的情人。

但今天的问题在于，他从头到尾都表现得像一个不耐烦的婊子。他先是急躁地关上门把你抵在墙上乱亲，呃，当然不能说你不喜欢这样。然后他就跪下来扒下你的裤子开始给你口。他的口活总是很棒，总是能把你吸得很爽，但他这次就像使出了浑身解数，你被他吸得头脑发热，没有给他多少时间稳住他的呼吸——或者说他自己也没有给自己留出多少时间。你抓着他的头发，挺动的第一下就顶到了里面，你感觉到他喉咙深处因为反胃而痉挛着，而他拼命地放松自己却没有停下来的意思。结果就是你很快就大声呻吟着射了，快得让你自己都有点尴尬。你把他拉进怀里吻掉他因为刺激而流出的眼泪，正反思着自己是不是过于粗鲁，却听见他喘着气小声咬着你的耳垂说，我知道你第二次会硬得久一点。

噢。

然后他挣开你开始边脱掉衣服边往床边走去，你跟在他身后，花了一两步蹬掉脱到脚踝的裤子。他光着身子迫不及待地躺到床上，脸上挂着一抹狡猾的笑，见你站在床边没有任何动作就过来牵你的手，你俯下身去，他就讨好地抱住你的脖子凑上来亲你。你顺势把他推倒在床上，他的双腿很自然地缠了上来。

什么叫做我第二次可以硬得久一点？你边轻咬着他下巴上的软肉边问。

回答你的是一声带着一点颤抖的喘息。

这样我就可以把你操射两次吗？你又问。你把脸埋在他的颈窝里，两只手顺着他的腰侧滑下去握住了他的臀肉。在不应期也想被我继续操，是不是？你的声音闷在他开始发热的皮肤上。  
他发出一声恳求的呻吟，弓起背把屁股往你手里送。你用手把自己从他身上撑起来，他的腿就只好你的腰环得更紧了。你拨开他散落在脸上的头发望进他的眼睛里，此刻他看起来像是一只温顺柔软的绵羊，但你知道这是他操控你的方式，每一次他露出这种表情，就一定能从你这里得到他想要的。每次都是。

你的手滑过他的脸颊落到他的颈间，然后轻轻地掐住了他的脖子，他顺着你的动作仰起了头。

那你应该说什么？你问，加大了手掌的力度，你可以感觉到他的喉结在你的掌心滚动。你耐心地等着。

他的呼吸加重了，也许是因为你掐着他的脖子，又或许是因为兴奋；你看着他眼里的温顺和柔软被欲望烧得一点不剩，你的掌心微微震动着，你听见他几乎无声地说，求你了。

两根手指勉强能伸进去，他在你身下不安地扭动着，你有点艰难地摸索了一会终于找到那个点，他原本粗重的喘息就变成了一声同时浸润着愉悦和痛苦的呻吟。你本来可以继续用手指把他按摩到叫声里只剩下愉悦，但是他今天是一个抱怨颇多的不耐烦的婊子，而你又被他搞得有点失去了耐心，所以当他翻了个身支撑起身体告诉你他可以了的时候，你也懒得费心去想他是不是真的可以了，你只是给自己涂上一层润滑，然后顶了进去。

顶了一点进去。

他还是太紧了，两根手指根本就不够，你们都知道，但这种感觉还是超过了你的想象，你嘶了一声，勒令自己停下来。他吸着你的感觉比他给你口还要爽上一百倍，你很怕一动摇就控制不住挤了进去，他紧成这样你的第二次可能也硬不了多久。

所以你们就停在这。他的身体僵直着，两条腿有点颤抖，像是快要稳不住身子，连呼吸都是勉强的。你用两只手抚过他的屁股和大腿想让他放松，然后握住了他因为疼痛而有些软下去的阴茎。你撸动起来，又在他的脊背上落下一串湿润的吻。他小声地叫着，在你手中慢慢硬了，你趁着这个机会往前挺进了一点。

他发出一声有些沮丧的哭叫，伸出一只手抵在你的胯部阻止了你。还是很疼，他摇着头小声说。卷发随着他的动作轻轻晃动着。你差点冷笑出声了，甚至就想这么直接操进去，毕竟以前你们也这么做过，他有时候想要粗暴一点，虽然会给第二天留下一阵酸痛。

你几乎就要这么做了，毕竟他先是表现得像个被宠坏的坏男孩儿，然后在你进去一半的时候让你停下来。这是他自找的，你又往前动了一点。

他难受地叫了起来，不要了，他哑着嗓子喊。他接着转过头来看着你，突然之间显得那么羞怯，像一只被捕捉的无处可逃的动物。你在心里跟自己抗争了半秒钟，还是忍不住俯下身去亲他的脸，而他又因为你的动作而叫出声。

不要，他在和你接吻的空隙模糊地说，求你了。

你想告诉他这不管用，但他咬住嘴唇，黑色的眼睛对上你的。求你了，他又说。你投降似的叹了一口气，告诉他这是最后一次。

今晚最后一次你允许他这么操控你。

他羞怯的表情在你搂住他的肚子退出来的时候迅速消失了。喔，真是个混蛋。你无暇顾及他是不是又得逞了，只是在想什么时候才能真正开始操他，你已经很硬了。他趁你再次给自己的手指涂上润滑的时候挪动着身子又躺好了，大腿架在你的大腿上。

你埋下头去吻住他，他就攀着你的肩膀全身心地回应你，而你几乎是在他没注意的时候就把手滑到他的两腿之间，两根手指这下很容易地推了进去，接着迅速地找到了你们都想要的那个位置。他猛地哭叫起来，不自然地扭动着，像是既想让你的手指进入得更深，又想立刻远离你。你用膝盖把他的腿分得更开，压下身子去固定住他不安分的上半身，然后开始接连不断地用指腹按压着他的内壁。他开始实实在在地尖叫，指尖陷进你背部的皮肤里。你知道这可能有点难以承受，但你管不了那么多了，如果他现在就这么射了一次也没关系，你只想让他迅速放松到可以容纳你。

等到你的三根手指可以顺利进出的时候，他已经完全放弃了所有试图推开你的举动，只是弓着背绷着身子承受着你丝毫没有减慢的抽插，断断续续地喘息着，时不时因为你又划过那一点而叫出声。他的嗓子已经有一点哑了，而他包裹着你手指的肠道开始不断地收缩。应该是快要到了，你想，只要再刺激一下腺体，他就又可以像以前你们常做的那样，只靠着你的手指就射出来。不过你改主意了，你想到了一个更好的办法来惩罚他。

你抽出手指的时候他是有一点不满的，他本来就快射了。但是你很快又把他填满了，完全进去的时候他仰着头发出一声夹杂着啜泣的呻吟。你抬起他不受控制颤抖着的腿架到肩膀上，开始缓慢深入地抽插。你保持着一个不紧不慢的速度，专心地感受着他收紧屁股肠道包裹着你的感觉。但这种速度对他来说是一种折磨，满足于被你撑开填满的感觉，却又因为腺体没有被很好的照顾到而慢慢急躁起来，他抓住你撑在他身侧的手稳住自己，晃动着开始迎合你的动作。他呻吟着仰起头，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动着，皮肤在发红，你又忍不住把手掌覆了上去。他半睁着眼睛看你，你就低下头去咬住他的下嘴唇，他想抬起身子抱你，却被你压着脖子，只好哼哼着回吻，像一条躺在案板上任人宰割的鱼。

你调整了一下角度，重重地碾过他的腺体，他的惊叫声被你的吻吞掉了，你密集地攻击着那一点，感觉到他肠壁收缩地越来越紧。你断开和他的唇齿交缠，呻吟声立刻从他红肿的嘴唇间溢了出来，你近距离地欣赏着他的表情，看着他因为突如其起来的快感而紧皱的眉头和颤抖的睫毛，他睁开眼睛对上你的视线，有点吃力地朝你讨好地笑了，覆上你轻轻掐着他脖子的手，你顺着他的动作加大了力度。他的涨红着脸，喘息声越来越急促。

但你强迫自己停了下来。

不，他难耐地叫起来，别这样，求你了，他抬起身子想在你身上继续操自己，但你掐了一把他的腿，他吃痛地退缩了。现在还不行，你警告地说。他抱怨地呻吟着，却看见你伸手从床头柜里抓出一条白色的丝袜——上次你们玩某种性爱游戏的时候多买的，虽然大多数时候你觉得这些东西很蠢，但他穿着丝袜的样子真是让你每每想到就能硬起来，那一次你们都喝了很多以至于你有点记不太清过程，只记得他好像因为酒精的缘故被你口射了一次过后就再也硬不起来，但还是被迫做了一整套。呃，你的一整套。

你把润滑剂淋在丝袜上，揉搓着让它充分吸收。他睁大眼睛看着你的动作，露出很是懊悔的表情。我不想要这个，他说。噢，他当然不想要这个，你们曾经用细纱布试过，彼时也许还有一根震动棒操着他的屁股，不过失禁的感觉可能的确不太好受。但这不是他能够决定的。试试你能不能被弄得射出来，你对他挑了挑眉。可我不想要这个，他皱着眉头撅起了嘴，带着点侥幸的意味看着你。丝袜在你手中已经变得柔软顺滑，多余的润滑剂顺着你的指缝滴到他的大腿上。真可爱，你对他说，可是不管用了。

你把那一团丝袜展开，覆在了他的顶端，冰凉粘稠的触感让他瑟缩了一下，随后认命地闭上了眼睛。乖孩子，你轻声说，腾出一只手揉捏着他因为紧张而有些僵直的大腿，他把头转向一边，颤抖着吐出一口气，然后点了点头，示意你可以开始了。你抓住丝袜的两端缠在手指间，让织物面包裹着他的顶端摩擦着。你没想慢慢来，你想看他就因为这么被玩着就射出来。在你的手开始移动的一瞬间，他原本还算放松的身体立刻绷紧了，他的脸陷进枕头里，一声混杂着愉悦和不适的哭叫闷闷地传出来。你一边继续着手上的动作一边把你自己埋得更深，他紧紧地吸着你，快感让你忍不住朝他的腺体用力顶了一下，又逼出他一声哭喊。你不断变换着方向拉扯着丝袜，确保他每一处敏感的皮肤都能被摩擦到，他无助地抽泣着，扭动着身子抵抗这种过载的刺激。但你知道这种刺激每一点都在转化成快感，他紧拽着床单的指节在泛白，挺着腰把自己往你手里送。某个时刻他猛地吸了一口气，呜咽着咬住自己的手背，两膝紧紧地夹住你，身子抽搐着射在你的手里。你借着他收紧的肠道又往前顶了几下，迫使他忍过高潮带来的几次痉挛，然后没有给他任何放松和缓冲的时间，掐着他的腰又开始操他。

这个是你想要的吗，你喘着气问道，看着他用双手无助地抵着你的肩，因为过度敏感而浑身不受控制地颤抖着。是不是？你又问，敏感得不行还是要被我操？他被你一下下顶得说不出话，只能小声抽泣着点头，又因为你用力擦过腺体而仰起头哭喊，指甲划过你背部的皮肤，一点点疼痛让你闷哼出声。你知道他现在难受多于愉悦，因为他瘫软着身子小幅度挣扎着，呼吸也哽在喉咙里，但你也知道这种无助只会让他更兴奋，用不了多久他就又会硬得发痛然后尖叫着你的名字只靠你操他的屁股射出来。

你抱起他的一只腿架在你的肩上，这个姿势能让你整个埋进去，他又哭叫起来，头陷进柔软的枕头，挺起腰迎合你地动作，肠道湿润又滚烫，你闭着眼睛专心地追逐着你来之不易的快感，感觉到小腹一股热量在聚集，也许你没能像你（或者他）想的那样坚持那么久，不过你把这一切怪罪在先前他的屁股对你又挤又吸，其实那时候你已经有点忍不住了，所以还能继续折磨他这么长时间已经够了。你伸手握住他已经半硬的阴茎开始配合着你的节奏撸动，他的呼吸猛地变得急促起来，手指抓扯着身下的床单，努力让自己仍然敏感的身体适应这种过于激烈的快感。而没过多久，当他小声急促的啜泣声慢慢变成充斥着甜腻快感的呻吟时，你感觉到他又在你手里变硬了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢，有谁想帮我写完吗（滚啊！）（重新看了一遍觉得自己卡文卡得真不是时候，大缺德！）


End file.
